Free Man's Land
"No boundaries! No rules! We are free, and no Briton bastard, Reichling freak, or Rystarian whore is going to ever change that!" - Warband Loris Vae warning at the edges of it's territory Free Man's Land, formally referred to as The Land of Free Men is a mass of territory that is unclaimed by a sovereign nation thanks to several reasons. People born in these lands are referred to as "Wildlings" or "Freemen". Several Warbands (except for Warband Nova Victus) currently inhabit these lands and actively kill or steal from foreigners and wildlings alike. Vital Information for the Overly Curious Life in the frontier that is the land of Free Men is a harsh one at that. Weakness cannot be allowed in these dangerous lands, as it will lead to the deaths of those who have it. As such, many people unite to form small communities so that they may give each other the strength needed to survive, but unfortunately few last long. Those that do are either thriving villages with a functioning government and people who are skilled in many arts, or Warbands, who kill and steal from other wildlings or even border villages. Freemen born deep into the frontier are a rarity, but those that are born there and survive are some of the most dangerous individuals one could face. If a beast could not kill him, chances are a man couldn't either. Magicians and Mutants are also born from the depths of the frontier. Creatures lurk in the depths of the land for Free Men, and slaughters those who are not prepared to defend against them. Gryphons, the undead, take your pick, they are all real and extremely deadly. The Inquisition and the Briton Reconnaissance Corps have made it a point to cover up any information regarding these creatures, believing widespread knowledge of the abnormal will eventually lead to another Great Cataclysm. On a side note, the abundance of monsters in the depths of the frontier has given licensed Monster Hunters a place to operate. Free Man's Land does not contain the highest population of monsters in the New World. This feat belongs to the Badlands, home to Warband Nova Victus. Warband System A Warband is any amalgamation of hostile individuals who have banded together to satisfy their personal needs or desires. These can be anything from a mass of rogue mercenaries (Warband Apox Sa) or an entire tribe of bandits (Warband Loris Vae). Warband names are given by the Briton Reconnaissance Corps and are ranked according to how dangerous they are. # Warband Nova Victus - The most dangerous Warband out of all six, Warband Nova Victus has made it's home in the middle of the Bad Lands. They are actively avoided by inquisitors and rangers unless direct contact is absolutely necessary. It is often said that those that make up the Warband are anything but human. # Warband Loris Vae - A bandit tribe with various staging points ranging from the northern territories down by the borders of the Reich, this Warband is responsible for continuous raids against many border towns found in the mainland. Active engagements between Briton Houses and Warband Loris Vae is not uncommon. Inquisitors and rangers are currently seeking out their strongholds, along with bounty hunters. # Warband Gulu Vark '''- hass do this # '''Warband Manus Dei - This Warband serves as a painful reminder for inquisitors to stay ever vigilant against the works of dark sorcerers. Warband Manus Dei are the remnants of a former Great House of Britannia who's members and soldiers and their descendants have become insane thanks to a powerful curse bestowed upon them. All historical accounts of the house have been kept secret by the University of Britannia and the Inquisition. It is believed that the Warband is currently blocking access to the tomb of Cardinal Jaune. # Warband Apox Sa - A rogue mercenary band known as "The Bleeding Jesters", Warband Apox Sa is dangerous in it's own right but is still ranked considerably low in the Warband system. They are also the most recent grouping to be made a Warband in the history of the New World. # 'Warband Treyer Kis '- The weakest Warband when compared to the other ones. Treyer Kis is a substantially large grouping of nomadic treasure hunters. They are not as hostile as other Warbands, but have been marked due to hostile activity against inquisitors searching for the tomb of Cardinal Jaune. Trivia * Djura Halflight is one of few magicians from the frontier. * Warband Manus Dei is the most rarely seen Warband. * Unlike the territories defined by a sovereign nation, the territories of a Warband are much harder to define. It is widely accepted by inquisitors and rangers alike that Warbands Manus Dei, Treyer Kis, and Gulu Vark inhabit portions of the southern frontier while Loris Vae inhabits snippets of the north and western territories not too far from the agreed upon stronghold of Apox Sa. Nova Victus is firmly positioned in the center of the Bad Lands. * It isn't entirely known how monsters and sorcery has come to be, but they are often linked to the frontier. * Native settlements can still be found here, though they are extremely rare. Gallery